


For You

by angge_fernandez



Series: Stray Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hybrids, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, i hurt jeongin, i swear there's something there, i warned you, it'll get better though, may contain triggering content, so are the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: Chan heard something come from the alleyway and went to check it out. Did he regret it? Read to find out.





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Before reading, please be advised that this story may contain content that may be triggering for others.

"Ugh I am SO gonna sleep when I get home!" Chan complained to his co-worker and close friend, Woojin

Woojin chuckled, "You better. You always fall asleep on the cash register, Boss Lee will scold you in front of the whole cafe soon." Woojin teased, poking Chan's cheek

Chan slapped Woojin's hand away, "Blame my head, I always get writer's block. I can't even finish the songs I'm working on. Oh and good luck getting someone to buy you chicken now." Chan said with a poker face

"This baby- cannot be teased, you know I was kidding right?" Woojin said before pinching Chan's cheek

Chan chuckled before playfully pushing Woojin away from him, "Ok, ok, I get it. Don't smother me with your gayness, Felix might not let me see tomorrow's daylight."

The two boys laughed but was interrupted by someone entering the cafe.

They are currently working in Seoul's most famous cafe, "Stray Cafe", which is owned by Lee Minho, who is also one of Chan and Woojin's close friend.

"Yes! Daehwi's here! I'll see you next week hyung!" Chan said, waving at Woojin, Daehwi and his other co-workers before heading to the back to sign out and leave the store

It was a REALLY stressful day for him. Stray Cafe IS the most famous cafe in Seoul so.. the hell did this boy expect??

The sun was about to set so Chan quickened his pace. He doesn't really mind walking in the dark, but he REALLY wants to get home and sleep.

He passed by an alleyway, not really paying attention to whatever was in there. He's caught so many couples making out in there that he doesn't even want to glance at it anymore.

But.. something caught his attention..

Chan stopped in his tracks and listened properly to whatever noise he heard.

He heard shuffling.

Chan took a few steps backward before glancing at the alleyway. It was empty.

_'Good. No couples.' _Chan thought to himself

He heard the same noise again, sparking his curiosity even more. He walked in the narrow space and started searching for whatever it was that made that sound.

"What am I even doing?? I'm supposed to be heading home, not this!" Chan mumbled, scolding himself

He shouldn't be doing this. But somehow, something pushed him that he should. Something told him that he SHOULD enter the alleyway instead of ACTUALLY heading home.

Stupid right? I know.

But what if it was an injured animal? Like a cat? Or a dog? If it was something else, then hold up, he didn't sign up for that.

Then again... he actually did.

Chan saw something move in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to the side and saw one of the boxes move.

And then he heard a sniffle.

Chan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Chan took a few steps forward, cautiously walking towards the box as if he was waiting for it to attack him.

When he got to the box, he leaned over it, slowly peaking over the box and saw something curled up like a ball.

It was a **boy**.

_'What is this boy doing here??' _Chan thought, his eyes wide

Chan examined the boy and saw that the boy seemed like a teenager. He looked so small and fragile as he looked back at Chan.

Chan looked into his eyes and was able to immediately understand what was shown in his eyes despite the dim lighting in the area.

**Fear**.

The boy looked at Chan with his knees to his chest. Chan noticed something on the boy's head. He felt confused because for a second he thought he saw animal ears.

Chan shook his head and focused back on the curled up boy. He had black hair, pale skin, and he had an awfully thin body.

Although... he did kind of look cute for Chan.

But what really concerned him the most was the fact that the poor boy was covered in cuts and bruises. There were also blood stains on his clothes.

He looked like he was badly beaten up. Chan also noticed how his body was shivering so badly. When Chan's brain finally started working again, he immediately unzipped his coat and pushed the boxes away slowly.

He didn't want the boy to think that he was here to hurt him or something. He reached his hand towards the boy but the boy flinched and moved backwards, pressing his back against the wall.

_'He's scared.' _

Duh. Idiot.

"It's okay. I know you think that I'm going to hurt you, but I promise, I won't. I'll help you." Chan softly said

Now that Chan was closer to him, he realized that the things on his head ARE animal ears.

It seemed like fox ears. He also noticed the fluffy tail poking out of the boy's bottom.

Chan didn't know why he had those or what he was. But whatever this boy was, Chan was determined to help him. Every living creature deserves to live peacefully. No matter what they are.

Chan slowly and hesitantly reached his hand again towards the boy, being careful because the boy might move away again. The tiny boy flinched again but didn't move back.

The small boy hesitantly accepted Chan's hand. He held Chan's hand with trembling fingers.

Chan softly smiled at the boy before standing up and pulled the boy up gently and wrapped his coat around the boy, being very gentle as he doesn't know whether he has broken bones or not, so he wouldn't feel cold anymore.

Chan carefully zipped up his coat, making sure that the boy will feel warm enough. He wrapped an arm around the small boy and continued walking home.

The whole time, the boy just stared at him, his eyes not leaving him for a second.

He wasn't even paying attention to where they were going. The boy was scared of Chan.

And Chan knew that.

The boy was in a dilemma. Why would someone like him help an unfortunate boy like him? What if this mysterious boy hurts him? What if he sells him to someone? What if he hurts him like _he_ did?

Chan knew the boy was staring but he didn't pay any mind to it. The boy was probably scared to death, and he didn't blame him. He was a stranger.

If it was him, he probably would've ran away... or at least try to with such a weak-looking body..

Chan soon arrived in his apartment. He currently lives alone since his parents are currently living in Australia. He is old enough already. He's 20 for goodness sake! (With the mind of a 5-year-old of course)

Chan entered his apartment and put his backpack down along with his keys before helping the boy settled down in the couch.

Chan proceeded to take off his coat and grabbed the things he knew he would need.

The boy just sat there, staring at the blonde male work in front of him. He wanted to run. He couldn't trust this boy.

But he can't.

He was injured. Plus, he didn't know where to go. He wasn't paying attention to where they were going earlier.

Chan soon walked back to the living room with the first aid kit, a water bottle and the ice pack in hand.

"I need to take care of your injuries. Would you let me?" Chan softly asked

He didn't want to touch the boy just yet as he's still probably shaken up. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before slightly nodding and looked down.

Chan thought he was adorable. He had this urge to protect the younger boy. He didn't know why. He just did.

Chan didn't know that the moment he laid his eyes on the younger boy, his life would change forever.


	2. [2]

Chan carefully unzipped the coat that the boy was wearing and took it off of him.

"I'm gonna take care of your cuts first okay?"

Chan opened the water bottle and gently tried to wash the boy's cuts, holding his face towel underneath to prevent it from soaking the floor- which was kind of difficult for the both of them.

After washing his cuts, Chan grabbed a cotton ball and put some rubbing alcohol on it.

"Close your eyes. This will sting." Chan said

The boy followed his instructions and closed his eyes. Chan carefully dabbed on the boy's cuts, working on his face first, making the boy hiss in pain. Chan gently blew on the cuts on his face.

_'Does my breath smell okay?? What the hell..' _Chan thought to himself, mentally panicking

Chan ignored his thoughts and focused on tending the boy's wounds.

Chan was a little worried since he doesn't know whether the boy had other injuries or not. And Chan thought it's a good thing he took health class seriously back in high school.

After an hour, the boy was all cleaned up and properly bandaged. Chan gently pushed the boy back so he could rest more comfortably.

Chan already saw the bruises all over his body. The boy was hesitant to show his body but Chan needed to make sure there were no more injuries.

His bruises ranged from mild to severe. There were some that looked old, and there were some that seemed new. He had to make 6 more ice packs so he could ice his bruises at the same time.

He was really worried, but he can't take him to a hospital yet. He still doesn't know whether it's safe for him to be seen in public.

Chan thought it was weird to see a person with animal ears and a tail but he can't help but admit that the boy looked really cute with it.

Chan placed the ice pack on different areas of the boy's bruised body before standing up and cleaning up the mess in his coffee table. While Chan was doing all this, the boy stared at Chan once again.

He sure loves staring huh?

Chan made sure that everything was clean before heading to the kitchen. He figured the boy was hungry so he started searching for food that the boy could eat. He did find him in an alleyway.

He found some ramyun in his cupboard so he quickly went ahead and started cooking. The whole time he was cooking, the boy tried his best to watch him closely. He was nervous that the other would poison him.

"Why would he think that?" you may ask. Let's let the sentence speak for itself.

After Chan finished, he set the food down on the table. He took out some bowls and chopsticks and set them down before heading back to the living room.

"Let's eat. I'm guessing you're hungry. You probably haven't eaten in a while. Come on." Chan said before offering a hand to the boy

The boy stared at the other, feeling hesitant. He felt his stomach rumble but he doesn't know if it's safe. Should he accept the food? What if he poisoned it? (Whether he dozed off in the middle of staring, only the boy knows)

Chan gently smiled, "Come on." Chan lightly chuckled before gently taking the boy's hand and slowly pulled him up, the ice packs falling on the couch

Chan took the ice packs and led the younger to the kitchen. He placed them in the freezer before turning to the younger.

He just stood by the doorway awkwardly and stared at the food that was on the table. Chan chuckled before walking over to the younger.

Chan held the younger's forearm gently before leading him to the dining table. He helped the younger boy sit down before sitting down on the chair across from him.

Chan put some food on the younger boy's bowl before putting some on his. He gestured for the younger boy to eat before taking a bite himself.

The younger stared at the food for a few seconds before hesitantly taking the chopsticks and taking a small bite.

The boy chewed slowly as if waiting for him to start choking or something, but nothing happened. The boy let out a small smile before taking another bite, this time, bigger.

Chan smiled fondly at the younger. He was really adorable. The way his ears twitched whenever he took a bite, and his tail wagged whenever he swallowed them.

The boy ended up finishing most of the food, which Chan didn't really care about. He was happy to see the boy look content.

The boy leaned back, breathing heavily. He felt really full for the first time in a while. He was happy, and Chan was happy that he made the younger boy happy.

Chan stood up and cleaned up the mess on the table. The boy offered to help, but Chan made him sit back down. When Chan finished, he sat back down and looked at the boy.

"I haven't really introduced myself yet. My name's Chan. Bang Chan. What about you?" Chan smiled and held out his hand

The boy stared at him for a few seconds, "I-I'm Jeongin...." The tiny boy mumbled before looking down at his hands, fiddling with them nervously

Chan smiled. Sure he didn't accept the handshake, but at least he told him his name.

"So Jeongin, do you mind telling me why you were in that alleyway? Why were you covered in cuts and bruises?" Chan asked with a soft voice

Jeongin didn't say anything. He didn't even look up at Chan. Chan mentally facepalmed before changing the topic.

"How about we call your parents or your guardian? They must be worried sick." Chan awkwardly said

Jeongin's head suddenly snapped up, his face showing nothing but fear. Jeongin's reaction made Chan feel confused.

Jeongin looked really scared. This kind of reaction will only be possible if...

_'Wait, was Jeongin's guardian responsible for this?'_ Chan thought suspiciously

"What's wrong?" Chan asked

He wanted Jeongin to tell him what's wrong rather than making assumptions that may offend the younger.

Jeongin looked dazed. It's like he's not even paying attention to his surroundings anymore.

Chan sighed internally as he felt his heart ache. Whatever happened to this boy is more complicated than he thought. He already made his own assumptions but he can't be too sure yet.

Chan reached out for Jeongin and gently touched his forearm making Jeongin jump and look at the older.

"I'm not gonna force you. Just take your time. Also, since you're still injured, I'm gonna let you stay here for a while. If you don't want to stay any longer, you can leave. But only when you're better. Okay?" Chan said

Jeongin felt confused. Why is this stranger willing to help him out?

Why did he take him in? Why did he give him medical care? Why did he feed him? And why was he willing to let him stay for the duration of his recovery time? And possibly longer?

Jeongin slowly looked down, feeling ashamed to even look at the blonde male.

"Thank you.." Jeongin mumbled

Chan's brows met in confusion, "What was that?" Chan asked, failing to hear Jeongin's previous statement

"Thank you for the food... and for taking care of my injuries.." Jeongin quietly said, but this time, Chan managed to hear and understand him

Sure Jeongin was still doubtful and confused, but he was still grateful for the other's kind actions.

Chan smiled brightly, "No problem kiddo."

Jeongin looked into Chan's eyes, smiling slowly.

Chan's smile grew wider before yawning, "Shall we go to sleep? I'm pretty sure you haven't slept properly in a while."

Chan stood up before offering a hand to Jeongin. Jeongin, who wasn't as hesitant as before, took Chan's hand.

Chan then led Jeongin to his room. The two boys entered the room with Jeongin quietly observing the older's room.

Chan's room was pretty neat for a guy. His room had a homy feeling, just like the rest of his apartment.

Chan let Jeongin sit down on his bed before heading to his closet. He grabbed some clothes for the two of them before walking over to Jeongin.

"Here. Change into these. You can take a shower tomorrow. Your cuts are still fresh so it would sting a lot." Chan said and handed his spare clothes to Jeongin

Jeongin accepted the clothes, "You can change here, I'll change in the bathroom." Chan said before heading for the door

Until Chan stopped, "Oh and by the way, there are scissors in my drawer in case you want to let your tail free. You can cut a hole in my pants, I don't mind." Chan smiled before walking out, closing the door in the process

Jeongin went and locked the door before changing his clothes. He didn't want to cut a hole on Chan's pants as it wasn't even his so he just tucked his tail inside, making sure he would still feel comfortable.

After he changed, he neatly folded his old clothes and placed them on the desk chair beside Chan's bed.

Jeongin unlocked the door before walking around the room, examining the things inside.

There were a few picture frames hanging on the wall. Jeongin guessed they were his friends and family.

Jeongin sighed. It must be nice to have those.

Chan's room looked like any ordinary bedroom. A bed, a sofa, a closet, a mini coffee table, a desk, things like that.

Jeongin also noticed the guitar sitting beside his desk and the MIDI Keyboard on top of his desk along with his laptop.

Jeongin guessed that this boy was a composer. There were a few papers scattered on his desk too.

He knew they were lyric sheets but he didn't bother reading them. That would be rude of him. He knew how personal lyrics could be for composers.

He knew. Because of _him._

A knock was heard and the door opened making Jeongin turn around revealing Chan in comfy clothes. Jeongin felt his cheeks go red. With just that look, Chan could make him blush. What more if he wore something nice?_ Really_ nice-

Jeongin shook his head to remove his thoughts from his head. He just met the boy today!

"You didn't cut a hole?" Chan asked when he entered the room

Jeongin shook his head, "If you ever get uncomfortable, the scissors are always in my drawer." Chan said with a smile

"Why don't you lay down now? I know you're tired. You take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Chan said before taking Jeongin's dirty clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket along with his

"N-No it's okay, I'll take the couch. It's your bed." Jeongin quietly said

Chan smiled at the younger and ruffled his hair, being careful to not hurt his ears, "It's okay Jeongin-ah. Come on." Chan said and held Jeongin's hand before leading him to the bed

Chan helped Jeongin lay down before covering him with the blanket.

"Sleep well Jeongin okay?" Chan said and stroked Jeongin's head lovingly

_'This small boy deserves so much love, I mean look at him!'_

Jeongin nodded before closing his eyes and instinctively leaned his head against Chan's touch.

Chan smiled fondly before placing a kiss on top of Jeongin's head.

Yeah he smelled kind of weird but Chan didn't care. He was adorable. That's it. End of story.

Jeongin opened his eyes in shock. It's been a while since someone kissed his head like that.

But he didn't mind.

Chan went and grabbed the extra pillow on the bed before grabbing another blanket.

Jeongin closed his eyes as Chan went and got settled on the couch. Chan glanced at Jeongin and saw that he was already asleep.

Light snores was coming out of the cute boy. He was already out like a light. He must be so tired.

Chan smiled to himself before laying down on the couch. He glanced at Jeongin one last time before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.


	3. [3]

Chan was sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly woken up to the sound of someone sniffling. Chan blinked, confused as to where the sound was coming from.

When his brain cells finally started working again, he sat up and remembered that Jeongin was in the same room as he was.

Chan looked over at his bed and saw Jeongin sitting up with his knees to his chest. His body was shaking and Chan noticed that he was crying really hard.

Chan stood up and walked over to his bed. He sat beside Jeongin and carefully stroked Jeongin's back. Chan could literally feel his heart breaking.

Jeongin visibly flinched when Chan touched his back. Chan's brows furrowed. What the hell happened to this poor boy before?

"Shh it's okay. It's just me." Chan softly said and wrapped his arms around Jeongin, leaning his head in his chest as he continued rubbing his back comfortingly

Jeongin sniffled before snuggling into Chan's chest, "Did you have a nightmare?" Chan asked softly

Jeongin sniffled again before nodding timidly. Chan almost fainted at his cuteness but he quickly recomposed himself.

Chan glanced at Jeongin's ears and his ears were literally flat on his head. He must be so sad.

"Aigoo.." Chan mumbled before gently picking Jeongin up

Jeongin looked so startled but he didn't fight it. Chan gently laid Jeongin on the bed before laying down beside him.

Jeongin buried his face in Chan's chest as Chan rubbed his back in a circular motion.

"It's okay Jeongin-ah. Channie is here. You don't need to be scared." Chan said softly as he stroked Jeongin's head lovingly, being careful not to hurt Jeongin's ears

Chan started singing a song so Jeongin would feel calm. Jeongin slowly relaxed when he heard Chan sing.

Chan's voice sounded so sweet and soft. Jeongin would love to hear this everyday.

_"I know, we know_   
_If it's you, you can do it._   
_Don't give up, oh no_   
_You persevered until now_   
_What's the worry? Believe in yourself_   
_Blessings wait for you."_

By the time Chan finished the hook, Jeongin was already asleep, his head snuggled against Chan's chest. Chan smiled fondly before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Chan woke up the next day to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. Chan internally groaned. He forgot to close the curtains again.

Chan tried to shift in his position when he noticed a figure practically sleeping on top of him. He looked down and saw Jeongin sleeping peacefully while being all snuggled up in his chest.

Chan smiled and ran his hand through Jeongin's hair. As if on reflex, Jeongin buried his head deeper in Chan's chest.

Chan giggled quietly before carefully untangling Jeongin's limbs from his body. He stood up and closed the curtains so the younger could sleep some more.

He probably lost a lot of sleep during those nights alone in the alleyway. Chan's brows furrowed. Why was he out in that alleyway anyway? And how long was he there for?

Chan shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head before grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting ready, he went to the kitchen and checked his cupboards to see what he could make for breakfast.

"Would Jeongin like pancakes?..." Chan mumbled to himself

Chan shrugged before taking out the right ingredients and placing them on the dining table.

Chan was in the middle of cracking the eggs when a figure stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning.."

Chan turned and saw Jeongin standing by the doorway, rubbing his eyes cutely as he yawned.

What a sight!

Chan smiled, "Good morning Jeongin. Why don't you take a shower? Just grab whatever you like in my closet. There's also a spare toothbrush in one of the cabinets in the bathroom. You can have it." Chan said lovingly

Calm down kangaroo, he just got here.

Jeongin nodded and mumbled a 'Thank you' before walking away. Chan fanned himself the moment Jeongin left.

What? The boy's adorable, give him a break!

Chan didn't know why he was helping this boy so much. He could've just brought him to the police station since they might know what to do.

But he didn't.

He didn't want to. He wanted to protect Jeongin himself. He didn't know why though. Plus, this is the first time he's ever seen someone like Jeongin.

What if they take him and experiment on him?

That thought alone sends shivers down Chan's spine. Chan shook his head and continued cooking.

As Chan placed the last pancake on a plate, Jeongin stepped back into the kitchen. Chan looked up and saw him wearing a loose shirt and some basketball shorts.

Chan's clothes were pretty big on him that Jeongin seemed even smaller than usual. Jeongin's tail was peaking out from the bottom of the shorts, which looked EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to cut holes on my clothes?" Chan asked, placing the plate on the dining table, his face filled with worry

Jeongin nodded, "I-I'm sure. And I used to do this before, i-it's really okay." Jeongin answered with a small smile

Chan swore he felt his heart leap, but of course he isn't going to tell Jeongin that. Nor anyone else... but you already know so..

Breakfast was kind of quiet but they both enjoyed it. The two boys kept stealing glances at each other.

If you saw it, you'd think they were two boys who were too shy to confess to their crush who is literally sitting right in front of them.

"So Jeongin, how old are you?" Chan asked, breaking the silence

Jeongin swallowed his food before answering, "I'm sixteen."

Chan choked on his food, "S-Sixteen?!! What the heck were you doing out on the streets??!" Chan asked, taking a gulp of his milk

Milk goes great with pancakes. Just like how we know that this two go great together. Am I right? Am I right?

Jeongin flinched when he heard Chan raise his voice. Chan's face immediately softened. He still doesn't know what this kid has been through. He shouldn't just raise his voice so suddenly like that.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just shocked. Please continue with your food." Chan said

The two of them continued eating without saying anything else. After breakfast, Chan started cleaning up. Jeongin tried to help but Chan just made him sit back down. Again.

After cleaning up, Chan sat back down in his seat, facing Jeongin, "How's your wounds?" Chan asked with furrowed eyebrows

Jeongin slowly nodded, "I-I feel okay.." Jeongin answered with a quiet voice

Chan smiled gently at Jeongin, "I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes for the next few days. We can't go anywhere with you still injured. But we'll go clothes shopping the moment you get better. You should at least come home with proper clothes." Chan smiled

Jeongin waved his hands frantically, "N-No, no, it's okay. You've already done a lot. I-I think it would be best if I get going now." Jeongin said, standing up

Chan's eyes widened. This cute boy is going already?

"Woah, wait, but you aren't fully healed yet." Chan said, standing up, holding Jeongin's wrist lightly

"I-It's really okay-"

"If I let you leave, where will you go?" Chan suddenly blurted out

Even he didn't know how he got that question. He ran out of things to say. All he knows is that he can't let Jeongin leave. He doesn't know why, but he can't.

Jeongin looked down. Where WILL he go?

Chan's face softened at Jeongin's expression, "You know Jeongin..."

Jeongin looked up at Chan, waiting for whatever it was that he has to say.

"If you have nowhere to go.. you can always stay here.. it's kinda lonely living in this apartment. It'd be really nice to have a roommate.." Chan said, looking into Jeongin's eyes

Jeongin's eyes widened. Is Chan planning to take him in. What does he say?

"What do you say? Would you like to live with me?" Chan asked, looking hopeful

Jeongin thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving Chan. There was a moment of silence until...

"Okay.."


	4. [4]

It's been exactly 2 weeks since Chan found Jeongin. 2 weeks since Jeongin moved into Chan's home. 2 weeks since Chan found happiness in his boring life.

What? The man's single. He has no one to smother with love.

Jeongin was slowly recovering from his injuries. Chan made sure that he always ate and had a lot of rest. Chan was nothing but caring to Jeongin these past few days.

And although Jeongin seemed hesitant and doubtful at first, he's slowly opening up to Chan.

Chan still doesn't know Jeongin's story though, but he didn't care. He knows he'll know in the future. He wouldn't rush the younger in any way.

"Jeongin-ah~" Chan called out as he walked out of his shared room with Jeongin

2 weeks ago, Chan and Jeongin started sharing the bed. Why? Because Jeongin always had nightmares and Chan refused to leave Jeongin's side. And it's not like any of them are complaining anyway. So they just started sharing the bed without even talking about it.

Chan entered the living room and saw Jeongin watching TV. The moment Chan entered the room, Jeongin immediately stood up and ran away from the couch like it was chasing him.

"I-I'm sorry, it was left turned on a-and the movie seemed n-nice so-"

"Woah, Jeongin, calm down. Why are you apologizing? I told you, you can use any appliances you want to use here." Chan said, walking over to Jeongin and placing his hands on the younger's shoulder

_'Why is he always apologizing? And over a TV??'_ Chan thought to himself

Jeongin looked really scared, his nose and ears were even twitching. He slowly nodded at Chan's words. Chan took Jeongin's hand and led him back to the couch, letting the boy sit first before sitting beside him right after.

Chan was slowly becoming more and more worried for Jeongin's mental health. He's noticed a lot of things about Jeongin.

How he constantly apologizes for the smallest of things, how he flinches at the smallest sounds, how he asks for permission for everything (Even just to go out the balcony), and how his nightmares always consist of him asking for someone to stop hurting him.

Chan doesn't know everything that happened but he's guessing that this boy was abused before. He's deprived of love and was probably mistreated that he's scared of almost everything and he craves for affection (Jeongin doesn't notice most of the time).

At first, he thought those bruises were from someone who found him in the alleyway and decided to have fun by beating up the poor boy. But after being with him for 2 weeks, he knows it's WAY more than that.

"How's your bruises?" Chan asked, turning to Jeongin

Jeongin's cuts were already gone. It's his bruises that's left to heal now.

"I-I'm okay hyung. You don't need to worry about me." Jeongin smiled at Chan

Chan almost felt his uwu jump out, but he had to hold it in. He doesn't actually like the younger.. right? He's just really cute, that's all. I mean everyone likes cute stuff.

"By the way, I'm heading to the store to buy a few things. Do you want anything?" Chan asked as he stood up, patting his pockets to see if his valuables were with him

Jeongin felt shy so he shook his head, "It's okay hyung, you don't have to buy me anything."

"Alright, feel free to entertain yourself while I'm gone okay?"

With that, Chan left to the store thinking of what he should buy for the younger.

I don't know why he even bothered asking if he was still going to buy him something anyway.

Jeongin settled with just watching the TV again as he's still scared to touch anything. Meanwhile, Chan is close to buying the whole store just to get some snacks for Jeongin.

Talk about whipped.

When Chan got home, he sat beside Jeongin and started pulling out different snacks.

Jeongin's eyes widened at the amount of snacks in front of him. Seriously, all this for 2 people??

One specific food caught his attention though.

"Is that ice cream?" Jeongin asked, his eyes literally sparkling when he saw the tub

Chan nodded and grabbed it before handing one to Jeongin. He stood up and grabbed two spoons for the two of them before sitting beside Jeongin again.

"Since I want you to get better, I'm gonna let you go crazy on the snacks." Chan winked before eating a spoonful of strawberry ice cream

Jeongin smiled shyly before taking a bite of his chocolate one. He literally almost melted when the ice cream entered his mouth. He missed this dessert a lot. It's been a while since he last ate some.

The whole night, the two ended up binge watching a bunch of Disney's animated movies while stuffing their mouths with a bunch of junk food and sweets.

Both males enjoyed this night a lot and silently wished they could do this more often.

"Does your bruises feel better?"

Chan looked at Jeongin as the younger took a bite of his food. Jeongin is doing well with healing and his bruises seem to get better and better.

Jeongin nodded and smiled at Chan, "I feel just fine hyung, you should stop worrying so much about me."

"I can't help it." Chan said then took a bite of his own

Jeongin glanced at the clock and saw there was 30 minutes left before the clock strikes 8.

"You might be late hyung, it's already 8:30." Jeongin said eating his last bite

Chan glanced at the clock and nodded as he ate his last bite too. Chan drank his water before putting his dishes in the sink.

Every morning, Chan cooks breakfast while Jeongin does the dishes. Such a cute teamwork for the happy couple huh?

Well, almost couple.

Chan was in the middle of putting on his shoes when he remembered something. He turned around and saw Jeongin standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh Jeongin, since your bruises are getting better, I was planning on taking you out tomorrow during my day off. You've been stuck here for weeks already, I'm pretty sure it's suffocating." Chan said

Jeongin's face lit up, "I get to go out?" Jeongin asked enthusiastically

Chan chuckled, "Of course. You deserve to go out and have fun."

After hearing Chan's statement, Jeongin's smile never left his face for the rest of the day.

Chan's smile never left too.

Which was also advantageous since he needs to be all smiley for work.


	5. [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes content related to panic attacks.

The next day, the two boys did their morning routine and ate breakfast peacefully.

The two of them were just watching a movie when Chan glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost noon.

Chan stood up and held Jeongin's hand, leading him to their bedroom without saying anything. Jeongin was confused but still obeyed Chan nonetheless. He trusts Chan a lot.

During the 3 weeks that Jeongin has been there, Jeongin still didn't know why he felt safe with someone he met in an alleyway.

Despite what happened to him _before, _he still felt safe with Chan. Well, Chan did take him in..

Is it because of his angelic looks? His sweet voice? His caring nature? Or the fact that he took him in even if he was a total stranger?

Well whatever it was, Jeongin didn't know.

"Here, change into this."

Jeongin looked up and saw Chan handing him some jeans, a shirt and a beanie. Jeongin gave Chan a confused look. Are they going somewhere? Oh wait-

"I'm taking you out remember? I'm taking you clothes shopping. My clothes are too big for you, and I want you to be comfortable." Chan explained with a chuckle, taking Jeongin's hands and placing his clothes on top of Jeongin's frail hands

Dumb Jeongin.

"N-No it's okay, you don't need to-"

Chan held Jeongin's shoulders gently, "Hey, we talked about this. It's okay. You live here now, you have to be comfortable. I can literally feel your tail being suffocated by my pants. You refuse to cut holes on my clothes, at least you'll be cutting yours." Chan said

Jeongin felt his heart beat faster. Chan is doing everything he can to make him feel comfortable. Why?

"_N_o_ one wants you! You're just a pathetic little pest! They never loved you, and no one ever will!"_

_"Please s-stop.."_

_"You ruined everything! You're worthless! No one will ever want you!"_

Jeongin shook his head as he remembered that specific memory.

"Hey, you okay?" Chan asked, his eyebrows furrowed, feeling concerned for the younger

Jeongin suddenly became quiet and his eyes became glossy. That was enough to make Chan's Worry Meter go through the roof.

Jeongin looked up, wiping his eyes, "I'm okay.. I'm sorry for making you worry." Jeongin said timidly

Chan decided to let it go and not question it any further.

"It's okay, don't worry. Come on, go get changed."

"Which one do you like better? This or this?"

Jeongin looked at the shirts Chan was holding up. They both seemed nice. He wasn't at all picky with clothes. He didn't have time for that.

"They both look okay." Jeongin said quietly

Chan put his arm down, "You're right... I should just get BOTH." Chan said before putting the two shirts in the basket Jeongin was holding

Jeongin looked at Chan with a shocked face, "T-That wasn't what I meant-"

"Shh it's okay. I got you." Chan said before walking off to find some shorts for Jeongin

_'How much money does he even have???'_ Jeongin thought to himself

Jeongin trailed behind Chan, his mind drifting elsewhere. When his previous owners took him shopping, he was never comfortable. He never got to choose the clothes he liked.

_"Jeongin-ah~ Look at this, it's so pretty!"_

_Jeongin smiled when he saw the sweater, "That looks really-"_

_Jeongin looked behind him and saw _ ** _him_ ** _ glaring at him._

_Jeongin cleared his throat, "A-Actually, I think I have enough sweaters at home."_

**_He_** _smirked before turning around and looking at other clothes._

_"Are you sure Jeongin? I thought you would love this."_

_Jeongin nodded, "I'm s-sure." Jeongin said as he glanced at him and saw him staring right back at him_

_"Okay.. if you're sure.."_

"Thank you for shopping here Sir, have a good day."

Chan smiled back at the cashier before taking the shopping bags, "Thank you so much."

Jeongin took some of the bags from Chan to help the older. He expected Chan to buy a FEW clothes for him.. but he bought so many clothes, it would fill an ENTIRE closet!

Jeongin was so shocked by how how much clothes Chan took. He thought some of them would be his but Chan kept asking him if he would like it. Why would Chan need Jeongin's opinions for his own clothes?

"Are you hungry? We were in there for a while. Should I buy you some footwear after eating?" Chan asked, turning to face Jeongin

Jeongin looked up at Chan with wide eyes, "B-But hyung, you've already bought so much. I can still wear the shoes I was wearing-"

"Jeongin, those shoes already have holes in them. I made you wear mine, even if it's a little big, so you don't feel uncomfortable today. I'll buy you new ones that'll fit you perfectly okay? Oh and also some new beanies." Chan said softly

Jeongin's mouth fell open. Why is Chan so nice to him? Why is he helping him like this? Why is he spending so much money on him?

Jeongin could feel his heart ache. Not because of pain, but because he was too overwhelmed by the things that Chan is doing.

But...

Is this really the true Chan? This is exactly how things went with his previous owners, and he doesn't want it to happen again.

Not ever.

Jeongin suddenly felt his chest tightening and he couldn't breathe too well. Jeongin closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He could feel his head spinning as he tried to balance himself.

No, he can't have a panic attack here. He's in public.

"Jeongin?" Chan called out

He noticed Jeongin was no longer following him. Chan saw Jeongin standing there, clenching his eyes tightly.

Chan knew immediately what was going on.

Chan ran to Jeongin, taking the bags from him before gently dragging him to a corner so they won't attract too much attention to themselves.

Chan immediately dropped the bags and pulled Jeongin to his chest, slowly sitting the both of them down on the floor.

"Shh Jeongin, just breathe." Chan whispered in Jeongin's ears as he rubbed the younger's back

Jeongin's body shook as he tried to take in deep breaths. He could literally feel his world spin.

Jeongin held Chan's jacket tightly as he tried to steady his breathing. This wasn't the first time he's having a panic attack. It's all because of _him._

_He_ ruined Jeongin.

Chan kept rubbing the younger male's back and kept whispering comforting words in his ear. This wasn't the first time Chan has encountered someone having a panic attack.

It happened to one of his friends before. No, not Woojin. It was another friend of his. That friend of his often had panic attacks so he already knows what to do during these situations.

Jeongin was still shaking as Chan tried his best to comfort him.

"Jeongin I need you to count slowly for me. Starting from 1 okay?" Chan said softly

Jeongin timidly nodded before starting to count, his words coming out as a hushed tone.

By the time Jeongin got to 33, Jeongin was able to calm down. Jeongin slowly pulled away from Chan, his cheeks red from his attack and embarrassment.

"Do you feel okay now?" Chan said, his voice laced with concern

Jeongin timidly nodded, "I-I'm fine h-hyung.. sorry for burdening you.."

Chan shook his head, "You're not a burden. Don't ever think that." Chan stroked Jeongin's head lovingly, being careful to not knock the beanie off

Jeongin instinctively leaned into Chan's hand, wanting more of his touch. Chan felt his heart ache.

_'This boy lacks love and attention.. who the hell was responsible for this??!'_ Chan thought to himself

"Maybe we should go home. I'l buy you shoes next time and we'll just go through a drive-thru, okay?" Chan asked, looking into Jeongin's eyes

Jeongin nodded obediently, "B-But hyung, you really don't need to buy me-"

"Come on let's go home." Chan smiled, taking the shopping bags with both hands then holding out his arm so Jeongin can hold onto it

Jeongin stared at him with innocent eyes before holding Chan's arm.

Chan's a little stubborn huh?

And a litte rude too, he didn't even let the boy finish his sentence, someone teach him manners please.

Jeongin stared at Chan as they were walking back to the car. He was thinking about what happened earlier.

How Chan comforted him as he was having a panic attack, how Chan rubbed his back comfortingly, how Chan whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

But after all that, he only had one question in mind...

Why?

Why is he helping a helpless boy like him?

Why is he wasting his time on a useless piece of junk like him?

What would he gain?


	6. [6]

Jeongin entered the bedroom and saw Chan sitting on his desk, typing away in his laptop with his MIDI Keyboard right in front of him and his notebook and pencil beside his keyboard.

It's been 3 days since Jeongin got a panic attack in the mall, and honestly, after what happened, Jeongin felt more comfortable with Chan. He doesn't stutter so much around Chan like before too.

Jeongin just wishes.. that deep inside.. this is Chan's true form and not something else. He's been.. burned before..

Jeongin sat on the bed as he continued to stare at Chan. He didn't know why but he thought Chan looked cute whenever he was too focused on doing something.

The way he bit his lip, the way his eyes squinted, the way his eyebrows furrowed-

_'Yah! Jeongin, snap out of it!'_ Jeongin mentally slapped himself to get the thought out of his head

Jeongin glanced at Chan's laptop and saw a series of beats on the screen. Suddenly, he heard that familiar tune come from Chan's speakers.

_"Yeah I know, we know_   
_If it's you, you can do it._   
_Don't give up, oh no_   
_You persevered until now_   
_What's the worry? Believe in yourself_   
_Blessings wait for you."_

Jeongin stood up and walked towards Chan, "Chan hyung.."

Chan turned and saw Jeongin standing behind him, "Yeah?" Chan asked, pointing the chair on the other side of the room, indirectly telling Jeongin to sit beside him

Jeongin got the hint and took the chair before sitting beside Chan, "That was the same song you sang to me every night right?" Jeongin asked, looking at Chan's laptop

Chan smiled, "Yeah. I already got the melody down before you arrived, but I got stuck with the lyrics. After you came, the lyrics just kept coming to me." Chan smiled as he looked at Jeongin

"How did you learn to write good songs like that?" Jeongin asked, glancing at Chan with that innocent look on his face

Chan smiled brightly when he heard Jeongin compliment his writing, "Thanks. I've been writing since I was a teen. I actually write songs with two of my best friends. We're working on this song right now."

Jeongin gasped, "You write with your friends?? That's so cool!!" Jeongin said enthusiastically

Chan chuckled, "I'm actually planning on introducing them to you sometime this week."

Jeongin's mood suddenly dropped. Him? Meeting new people?

Chan noticed how Jeongin's mood suddenly changed, "Jeongin? Are you okay?" Chan placed a hand on Jeongin's shoulder gently

Jeongin looked up at Chan with glassy eyes, "Hyung.. w-what if... what if they hate hybrids?" Jeongin's eyes started tearing up

He didn't want history to repeat itself. That's not how things should go.

Chan frowned, "Baby, no, come here." Chan cooed and tugged Jeongin's hand gently to pull him up before letting him sit on his lap, his legs on either side of Chan's thighs

Chan cradled Jeongin as the younger wrapped his arms around Chan's waist, snuggling his head on the crook of his neck.

"They'll like you. You don't need to worry. They're very supportive and open-minded. I've told them a few things about you, and they wanted to meet you. Everything will be okay. I actually haven't told them that you're a hybrid yet." Chan said softly as his hand found its way to Jeongin's ear, lightly scratching them

Jeongin closed his eyes and leaned his head towards Chan's hand. Chan found out about Jeongin's liking to ear scratches when he was trying to make him fall asleep a week ago due to a nightmare, and he fell asleep in an instant.

"It's okay, Jeonginnie. Channie hyung is always here." Chan whispered in Jeongin's ear

Jeongin clenched his fists, holding Chan's shirt tightly. Jeongin felt safe with Chan. Jeongin didn't doubt that anymore. But he hopes- no, he wishes.. that things will always be this way.

"Hyung I'm scared..."

Chan looked at Jeongin before squeezing the younger's hand tightly. They were currently standing in front of Woojin's apartment.

All his friends gather in each other's houses once a week (each taking turns) for game nights or movie marathons. But since Chan found Jeongin, he wasn't able to attend for 3 consistent nights (which cost him an earful from Felix). So he thought "Why not introduce Jeongin to them on our weekly game night?" and that's exactly what he will do.

"Jeongin, it'll be okay. They'll love you, I promise." Chan said as he pecked Jeongin's forehead lovingly

Jeongin was used to Chan being like this with him. All the skinships, the sudden pecks, the hand-holding, and he didn't mind them at all. It made his heart flutter and he liked it.

Chan adjusted Jeongin's beanie and checked behind him to make sure that his tail was carefully tucked. The others doesn't know that he's a hybrid yet. He's planning to let them know later, but with Jeongin's permission.

"You ready?" Chan asked, intertwining his and Jeongin's fingers

Jeongin shook his head with a pout on his face making Chan giggle, "You can do this. I have faith in you." Chan said before knocking on the door

Jeongin hid himself behind Chan, completely blocking anyone's view of him due to his small figure and Chan's muscular ones.

"Someone get the door! I'm almost winning!"

"It must be the pizza!"

"I literally just called, it can't be the pizza."

"It's Chan hyung you dimwits, open the damn door!!"

Chan laughed as he shook his head. His friends are crackheads. That's it. That's the statement.

After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a tall guy with brown hair.

"It's Chan hyung!!!"

The boy stepped aside after greeting Chan with their handshake and let him enter.

"Oh hyung, who's this?"

Chan gently tugged at Jeongin's hand so he'll step out from behind Chan.

"Hyunjin, this is Jeongin. He's the boy I talked about before. Jeongin, this is Hyunjin. He's a friend of mine." Chan smiled

Jeongin shyly bowed, "H-Hello, my name is Jeongin."

Hyunjin chuckled, "You're such a cutie, there's no need for formalities. Come on." Hyunjin placed a hand on Jeongin's shoulder and led them to the living room

Jeongin looked around and saw 5 other boys all hudled up in the living room as 1 more boy stepped out of the kitchen.

"Chicken's coming- Chan hyung!!" A tall brunette yelled

"Chan hyung's here!!"

"Chan hyung, where's my chocolates?"

"Hyung who's your friend?"

Chan sat down on the couch, pulling the shy Jeongin with him. Jeongin kept his gaze on the floor as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

He could feel his anxiety coming up, but he repeatedly sang Chan's song in his head to keep himself calm. It always seemed to work.

"Guys this Jeongin. He's the one I've been mentioning for the past week." Chan said, looking at his friends

Jeongin felt his face heat up when he realized what Chan said. Chan talks to his friends about him? Should he be happy or ashamed?

"So this is the famous Jeongin that you're so whipped for." A brunette with a cute grin stated as he sat on the couch

Chan felt his face turn red as he felt Jeongin's stare at him.

"I am NOT whipped."

"Uhuh, says the one who made Jeongin the topic for 3 whole days." Says a black-haired male with sharp features

"Yeah I already memorized all the food he likes."

"Even the way he sleeps."

"Don't forget the movies he likes to watch."

"Not to mention his shoe size."

Chan sank down onto the couch as his friends kept rambling on and on about the things he said about Jeongin.

Jeongin giggled as he saw Chan's embarrased form. He could get used to this. Although he didn't really know what to do with the information he's just received.

"Hyung did you hear that?? He has such a cute laugh!"

"Look at that smile!"

"Jeongin you're so adorable aww!"

Chan felt his heart soften despite still feeling embarrassed. He always knew the members would like Jeongin. But seeing it up close was even better.

Jeongin felt his heart beat faster. This was all new to him. Meeting Chan's friends was scary, but something about them made Jeongin feel at ease.

He just hopes nothing would go wrong. As long as Chan is beside him, he knows he's safe.


	7. [7]

"No, no, wait you can't do that!!"

"I just did!! Try catching up slowpoke!"

"Where's the barbecue sauce??!"

"Has anyone seen my fluffy socks??¿?"

"Don't touch my chicken!"

Jeongin giggled as he watched his surroundings. All of Chan's friends were like a bunch of little kids gathered in one room with no adult supervision.

Chan just sat in disbelief as he watched his friends all act like kids. He specifically told them to act "mature" in front of Jeongin... whERE IS THE MATURE PART HERE!!

"Hey I'm sorry if they're kinda messy. But I promise they can be sane every once in a while." Chan whispered in Jeongin's ear

Jeongin turned to Chan and shook his head, "I like that they're really bright and active. I miss hanging out with people like this."

Jeongin used to have his own group of friends who were rowdy and full of crackheadedness. Sadly, he stopped going to school because of everything happening to him and failed to keep contact with them.

Seeing Chan's friends like this reminded him of his own friends that Jeongin can't help but feel nostalgic.

"Hey, Jeongin, you should eat some more. I saw you eat just 2 earlier." Jisung said, offering Jeongin a piece of chicken

Jeongin managed to memorize their names while matching it with distinct features on their faces.

"N-No it's okay hyung, I'm okay." Jeongin smiled shyly while shaking his head

Jisung smiled before taking Jeongin's hand and letting the younger hold the chicken piece.

"There's still a lot here, you should eat a lot. You need to grow well." Jisung smiled before taking another piece and eating it

Jeongin smiled before shyly taking bite of the piece he was given. Weirdly, he felt comfortable with them. Is it because Chan knows them well? Jeongin doesn't know.

"Jeongin don't you feel hot? Isn't that beanie bothering you?" Seungmin asked, taking his gaze away from the TV where Felix and Changbin are in a heated match

Jeongin's eyes widened as he glanced at Chan. What was he supposed to say?

Chan looked at Jeongin and saw fear in his eyes. He knew Jeongin was scared to let them know. But he knows his friends are one of the most understanding people in this planet.

Chan leaned in to Jeongin's ear, "If you're comfortable enough to let them know, go ahead. If not, then it's okay." Chan whispered

Jeongin looked down and thought for a second. So far his friends have been really welcoming and kind to him. What scares him is what if it changes once they find out what Jeongin really is?

Jeongin took a deep breath and tried composing himself.

"A-Actually..." Jeongin started

Chan looked at Jeongin with a shocked look on his face. Is Jeongin going to tell them?

"I'm f-fine hyung.. it's not bothering me.." Jeongin said quietly

Chan released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"If you're sure." Seungmin nodded before going back to watch Changbin and Felix again

Jeongin looked at Chan with a sad look. He felt disappointed in himself that he couldn't tell the others. He wanted to, but he was scared.

Chan saw the look in Jeongin's eyes and immediately excused the both of them, dragging him upstairs to the balcony.

Once outside, Chan immediately pulled Jeongin to his chest. Jeongin let out a sob as he cried into Chan's chest. Chan's friends have been nothing but nice to him, the least he could do is tell them.

"Shh, you don't need to rush yourself okay? If you're not ready, it's fine. It took a while before you opened up to me too." Chan whispered in Jeongin's ear

Jeongin buried his face deeper in Chan's chest. Chan is a really understanding person. What the hell did he do to deserve him?

"I w-wanted to tell them h-hyung, I-I really do. But I-I'm scared they'll hate me-"

"Shh, Jeongin don't say that. They're not like that. They always try to understand everything and every side there is. They're open-minded. Just relax and go at your own pace. There's no need to rush." Chan hugged Jeongin tighter and rubbed his back comfortingly

The two stayed that way until Jeongin calmed down. Jeongin pulled away slightly and wiped his face to remove any excess tears.

"Let's stay here for a while until the redness of your face goes away." Chan said before pulling the younger to sit on the bench

Jeongin snuggled into Chan's chest as soon as they both sat down. He always does this whenever he wants to cuddle. It just felt natural to the both of them.

After a few minutes, they both decided to come back down once Chan made sure that Jeongin didn't look like he just cried.

When the two entered the living room, they saw the other boys gathered in the couch staring at something on... is that Hyunjin's phone?

"What are you guys talking about?" Chan asked, sitting on the couch that was left unoccupied

Jeongin looked at them as he sat next to Chan, also wondering what they were going crazy about.

"There's a rumor going around that a cat hybrid was seen in a cafe!... By the way, where have you two been?" Minho said excitedly, face becoming curious at the end of his sentence

Jeongin's eyes widened as he and Chan both exchanged surprised looks.

_'There's more of his kind??'_

_'They're out in public?? How??'_

"Bathroom. Keep going." Chan answered, wanting to hear more

"They were just buying something but a customer filmed it." Woojin said

"Yeah and man he looks adorable! Look at his fluffy ears!!" Felix screamed as he kept pointing at Hyunjin's phone

"If I ever see a hybrid, I will seriously hug them and make them mine!" Changbin squealed

All the members gave Changbin a look.

Changbin cleared his throat, "I mean yeah they're cool whatever." Changbin said in a 'cool' way, waving them off in the process, trying to dismiss the fact that he was basically fanboying earlier

The boys laughed and continued to let their uwu's jump out over the hybrid.

Jeongin glanced at Chan and saw that Chan has a smile on his face. Jeongin thought for a moment before deciding to speak up.

"Hyungs..." Jeongin called out shyly

The other boys stopped and looked at Jeongin, waiting for him to say something.

Jeongin took a deep breath before pulling off his beanie.

Oh snap, he's gonna do this.

Jeongin closed his eyes and tightly held the beanie, waiting for the others reactions.

When he heard nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the others.

They were all staring at him with their mouths wide open.

"A-Are those... real?.." Felix asked, his mouth still left open

Jeongin nodded, feeling his heart best faster every minute.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S A HYBRID! THEY ARE REAL!"

"HIS EARS ARE ADORABLE LOOK!"

"OMG, MY HEART WAIT AAKK-"

"Stop screaming, you're hurting my ear!"

The other boys continued to bombard Jeongin with a bunch of compliments, surrounding him and pinching his cheeks. Jeongin giggled as he felt ticklish with all the boys hugging him and squishing him.

For the first time, he wasn't overwhelmed with anxiety or stress. It was love and affection. And Jeongin loved it. A Lot.

Chan stepped aside and watched as his friends gave Jeongin a really bright welcome.

I guess telling the boys wasn't so bad after all (Like Chan guessed).


	8. [8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes content related to violence.

"See, I told you it wasn't so bad."

Jeongin smiled as he laid down next to Chan on the bed. The two just got home from Woojin's apartment and Jeongin's heart felt really full. He felt loved and wanted.

The whole night the members asked him a bunch of questions yet also making sure it was comfortable enough for him.

The boys took care of him really well and even cuddled with him while scratching his ears. HIS EARS! Man did he love it.

"I never thought they'd be that open with hybrids." Jeongin mumbled, his face snuggled into the crook of Chan's neck

Chan felt a bit ticklish but didn't bother shifting Jeongin's position. He liked it this way.

"I'm glad they like you. You'll be with me for a while so it's best they know who you really are." Chan said as he ran his fingers through Jeongin's hair

Jeongin felt his heart speed up. He still couldn't believe he's living with Chan now. Since he's a hybrid, Chan is basically his owner... but Chan doesn't know that yet..

"Hey hyung?" Jeongin said and looked up at Chan

Chan hummed, looking down at Jeongin as he continued to massage his scalp.

"You know, hybrids are basically like pets.. they need owners to take care of them... and since you took me in.." Jeongin trailed off

Chan halted his movements, "Wait, are you saying.."

"Hyung would you like to be my owner?" Jeongin said with a shy look on his face

Chan stared at Jeongin for a while before a smile was formed on his face. Chan pulled Jeongin into a tight hug while saying 'Yes' repeatedly.

"Of course I will! Oh my gosh Jeongin, you don't know how happy this makes me feel!" Chan mumbled into Jeongin's ear

Jeongin smiled widely as he hugged Chan back. After everything that Chan has done, he knew he could trust him and wouldn't break his heart.

That night, the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces. This is really a memorable night, not just for Jeongin, but also for Chan.

First, Chan's friends accepted Jeongin wholeheartedly. Second, Chan was now officially Jeongin's owner.

Things felt just right at this moment.  
  
  


Or is it..?

Jeongin was sitting on the couch watching a movie that was playing randomly on a channel. He knew Chan was busy writing songs in their room that's why he didn't bother going up there.

Chan tends to work with his lyrics sheet scattered all over the table and sometimes Jeongin is able to read them.

After this one incident before, he never tried reading anything from a paper that belongs to anyone. ESPECIALLY lyrics sheets..

_"Hyung?"_

_Jeongin entered his hyung's room, looking for him. He was planning on going to the store so he went to ask his brother (stepbrother) if he wanted anything._

_The room was completely empty and there were pieces of paper scattered on the bed. Jeongin got curious as to why there were papers there._

_It was summer break so there are no schoolworks. What could this be?_

_Jeongin picked up a piece and read the first few lines. They seemed like lyrics._

_"Who the hell told you to touch that?!"_

_Jeongin jumped, dropping the paper back onto the bed._

_"H-Hyung I'm sorry I-"_

_His hyung grabbed him by his arm, "Who the hell told you to touch my stuf?! Don't you know how personal these are??" His hyung yelled before giving Jeongin a punch_

_Jeongin fell to the floor with a thud as he held his jaw. His hyung continued kicking him and all Jeongin could do was cry out in pain._

Jeongin shuddered as he recalled that moment. Ever since then, he never dared to enter his hyung's room or even touch his stuff. Not even his shoes.

Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door close. He looked up and saw Chan walk out their room with his hair sticking up in all directions.

Jeongin laughed before spreading his arms wide open. Chan smiled before sitting next to Jeongin and snuggling into his chest.

This has become a thing for the two of them. Whenever Chan feels stressed out from all the songwriting or basically anything, he'll just come snuggle against Jeongin and he'll feel just fine. Same with Jeongin who does the same whenever he has nightmares.

"How's the new song coming?" Jeongin asked sweetly as he ran his fingers through Chan's hair, trying to at least fix it a little

Chan sighed and buried his face deeper in Jeongin's chest, "It's almost done. I'm just having trouble with this new one I'm working on."

Jeongin nodded and hummed as he continued playing with Chan's hair, knowing how much Chan loves it.

"Can you check out the lyrics I wrote earlier? It seems a bit too... sappy for me.." Chan said, pulling away from Jeongin to look at the younger

Jeongin immediately shook his head, "I-I can't hyung. I'm sorry."

Chan's brows furrowed, "Why not? I just want your opinion."

Jeongin shook his head again, "I've been burned before, I'm not letting myself commit the same mistake twice." Jeongin said without even thinking of his words

Chan tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Jeongin froze. Did he just expose himself to Chan?

"U-um... nothing.." Jeongin said, avoiding Chan's gaze

"Jeongin, is this about your previous owners?" Chan asked, sitting up properly and looked at the younger

Chan was met with silence as Jeongin kept his gaze on his lap. Even with no words, Chan knew that the answer to his question is a 'Yes'.

Chan placed a hand on Jeongin's shoulder, "What's wrong Jeongin?" Chan asked, concern laced in his voice

Jeongin glanced at Chan with sad eyes. He didn't want Chan to know his bad past. Not because he didn't trust Chan, but because he's ashamed.

Jeongin sighed before shifting in his seat to face Chan.

**It's time to tell Chan everything.**

"I used to live with a family of 4. They adopted me when I was 11. At first I thought I could finally live a normal life with a loving family... but I was wrong.."

_"Jeongin, this is your new home!"_

_Jeongin smiled as he took in his surroundings. It was a really big house with expensive-looking furniture. He felt overwhelmed as he walked around the living room._

_"Jeongin come on, I wanna show you your room." His older sister said enthusiastically_

_Older sister. The words felt foreign to Jeongin. He never thought he'll ever be able to call someone that._

_Ever since Jeongin's parents died due to a car accident when he was younger, Jeongin has been living in an orphanage. No one wanted to adopt him after finding out he was a hybrid. Until now. This was the first family to adopt him._

_"I hope you like it. We all decorated this for you."_

_Jeongin smiled brightly as he took in his room. It was just an ordinary room, but for Jeongin, it was special._

_It was** his**._

Jeongin took a deep breath to steady his breathing. The whole time, Chan stayed quiet and listened to every word that came out of Jeongin's mouth.

_It was about 2 weeks ever since Jeongin was adopted and he was honestly better than ever. The family treated him with care and loved him a lot. _

_Although his stepbrother seems a bit distant. But that's fine. It's all probably new to him._

_"Hey Jeongin, I'm going to the mall later, you wanna come with me?" His older sister asked_

_Jeongin felt excited. He was about to answer but his older brother cut him off._

_"Wait I thought we were going together?"_

_"You and I always go to the mall together, I wanna take Jeongin. If you want to come with us, it's fine."_

_His older brother remained silent, "Be ready at noon Jeongin okay?" His sister said before leaving the living room_. _Once his sister has completely left, his older brother stepped closer to him before grabbing his arm harshly.__  
_

_"Listen to me you freak. You will never be a part of this family. Get that into your head." His older brother whispered into his ear as his grip on Jeongin gradually became tighter_

_Jeongin felt his eyes tear up. He thought everything was going okay. He thought he'll be able to escape all the bullyings and beatings he got from the orphanage. But no. It followed him all the way home._

"He abuses me physically and verbally. Every small thing I do that he dislikes, he beats me up when the family leaves. I once accidentally read his lyrics sheet and he beat me up for it. He just basically hates my existence." Jeongin explained as tears streamed down his face

"Jeongin, stop, you don't have to tell me everything, it's okay-"

Jeongin shook his head, "Everytime he beats me, he yells the same thing over and over again. That it's all my fault and I stole them away from him."

Chan's brows furrowed. That could mean that this boy was also deprived of his family's love. He has only one problem. Jealousy.

"I saw how his family treat him. I did see that they tend to take care of me and focus less on him. I think that's why he got so mad at me." Jeongin sniffled as he wiped his face

Chan placed a hand on Jeongin's thigh, squeezing it encouragingly.

"The day you found me in the alleyway was the day he had enough of me.." Jeongin mumbled, looking at Chan with glassy eyes

Chan's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"He beat me up really badly that day before dragging me out to his car. He brought me to that alleyway and threw me in the corner. He threatened me to never come back and to never tell anyone. I stayed there for hours until you found me." Jeongin let out a sob as he said his last statement

Recalling all those memories is so painful for Jeongin. Thinking back to how he was before and looking at himself now made him cry. There was a huge difference.

He used to feel alone, hurt, and empty. But now his heart felt full. He felt worthy and didn't feel lonely anymore. All because of Chan. And Chan's friends.

Chan pulled Jeongin to his chest and hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down Chan's face as he came to realize how much Jeongin has been through. At such a young age, he suffered a lot like this. No one deserves what happened to him.

"Shh, it's okay Jeongin. I'm here for you. No one can hurt you anymore." Chan mumbled as he rubbed Jeongin's back comfortingly

Jeongin cried even more at Chan's statement. Chan was with him. Chan was the one responsible for him being cured. Chan helped him, fed him, cared for him, and loved him.

"Hyung, I love you. Thank you." Jeongin cried out as he hugged Chan tighter

Chan felt his heart race. Such a simple statement yet the impact was heavy.

Chan smiled before burying his head in the crook of Jeongin's neck, "I love you too my little cub."


	9. [9]

"Do you want to go out today?"

Jeongin stopped playing the game he downloaded on Chan's phone and turned to Chan who was still typing away at his laptop, probably working on more lyrics.

"Are you talking to me hyung??" Jeongin asked

Chan turned to Jeongin and nodded, "Do you want to go out??"

Jeongin tilted his head in confusion, "Hyungie, you're busy with song writing though."

Chan adjusted his chair so his whole body was facing Jeongin, "So is that a yes or a no?"

Jeongin stared at Chan for a few seconds before nodding, "Sure. Let me guess. Writers block?"

Chan sighed, "One hell of it."

Jeongin laughed before the two started getting ready to leave.

The two males ended up going to the mall to just go window shopping to get their minds off things.

The two have been walking for a while now but Jeongin was still filled with energy, leaving a heavy-breathing Chan who looked like he was habing an existential crisis.

'It's either this or my writer's block. Both are tiring but one is physically while the other is mentally. I love life.'

"Hyung check out that plushie!" Jeongin ran to the toy shop and pointed at the fox plushie displayed on the shelf

Chan laughed despite feeling his aching feet, "Do you want to get it?"

Jeongin shook his head, "I'll get it when I have enough money."

Chan looked at Jeongin with a poker face, "You don't have money in the first place."

Jeongin lightly hit Chan's arm, "Jokes on you, you give me weekly allowance. Plus I have a job interview next week." Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Chan making the older laugh

Jeongin begged Chan to let him get a job so he could at least help with the bills and their living expenses. Jeongin now has a job interview to attend to next week and the owner seems kind of fond of the younger.

"I really hope the owner accepts you. You'll do great with the animals." Chan smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger

Jeongin wanted to work on the pet shop a few minutes away from their home. Coincidentally, the cafe Chan works at is just right across the street. So if Jeongin does get accepted, they're literally right across from each other.

Plus, the animals there really like Jeongin ever since he first entered. They could probably sense his fox side.

"I hope he does. The husky I saw looked really adorable." Jeongin said with a bright smile on his face

The two was just looking around when someone suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Jeongin is that you?"

Jeongin froze from his tracks. He** knew **that voice. He** loved** that voice.

The two slowly turned around and saw 4 people standing behind them.

_'It's them.'_ Jeongin thought as his eyes slowly became glassy

"Jeongin it is you." A woman who seemed to be in her late 30s said and pulled Jeongin in a hug

The younger looking woman and a man who looked to be around 40 joined in on the hug. Chan glanced at the other younger looking male and saw him looking at the 3 with a disgusted look on his face.

_'I think I know who they are..'_ Chan thought, taking a step backward to give them more space

They all pulled away from the hug. All 4 of them had tears running down their faces.

The older woman cupped Jeongin's cheek with a smile on her face depsite the tears in her eyes.

"Jeongin I missed you a lot. Where have you been?"

Jeongin held his mom's hands that were on his cheeks, "I've been with Chan hyung mom. He's been taking good care of me."

The woman looked at Chan before bowing to him. Chan bowed back too, confused as to why she even bowed in the first place.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him. We were worried sick."

Chan smiled undertsandingly at the woman, "It's really no problem maam."

"Jihoon said you suddnely ran off saying you didn't want to be with us. Did we do something wrong Jeongin?" The younger looking woman asked, her face full of sadness

Jeongin's eyes widened as he glanced at his "older brother". That's what he told them?? That he didn't want to live with them anymore??

Chan too was shocked with what he heard. He knows that's not what really happened. Chan felt his blood start to boil for the so-called 'Jihoon'.

This is the man that's been abusing his precious Jeongin. First he hurts Jeongin, and now he lies after throwing Jeongin away? Pathetic.

"A-Actually I-" Jeongin cut himself off

Jihoon glared at Jeongin, silently daring him to tell them the truth. But Jeongin couldn't. He's still afraid of Jihoon. The pain was all still fresh.

Chan looked at Jeongin with concerned eyes. He can see very clearly what Jihoon is doing, and he doesn't like it.

"I know you don't want to leave Jeongin, so please come back to us." The older looking man said, his voice full of sadness

Chan felt his heart race at the man's sentence. Was it finally time for Jeongin to leave him?

Chan looked down as he felt his mood shift from anger to sadness. He didn't want Jeongin to leave. Over time, he and Jeongin spent a lot of time together, creating beautiful memories. He can't have Jeongin leave him yet. There was such little time for them.

"C-Come back?" Jeongin asked

He was shocked. They wanted him to come back to them. Jeongin could feel Jihoon's stare drilling holes onto his head. He didn't bother looking at him as it will only make him more uncomfortable.

Jeongin remembered all the fun times he spent with his family without Jihoon. The times they cooked together, ate together, went out together, it was all good memories for Jeongin.

But Jeongin remembered Jihoon. All the times he beat him up and made him go through hell. He didn't want that anymore.

"Yeah. Plus Jihoon will be leaving for college in New York soon so it'll be lonely in the house." His older sister said

That made both Chan and Jeongin feel a little at ease. At least Jihoon won't be there to hurt him anymore.

"Please Jeongin?" His mom asked, her voice cracking in the end

Jeongin glanced behind him and saw Chan looking at the fountain beside them who is purposely avoiding Jeongin's gaze.

Chan knew Jeongin would want to come back. Why wouldn't he? That's still his first adoptive family.

With Jihoon gone, things will be easier for Jeongin. Which means it'll be safe for him to come home.

Jeongin looked back at his family and slowly pulled his mom's hands away from his face, squeezing it tightly.

"Can I please think about it?" Jeongin asked quietly

His mom stared at him before nodding and pulling him into a hug.

"Just give us a call okay?" His mom said before asking her husband to give Jeongin his business card

They all bid each other goodbye before Chan and Jeongin started heading to the parking lot.

Chan felt hurt. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. Jeongin became a huge part of his life, and now he'll be leaving.

Can he take it?

Can they** both** take it?


	10. [10]

The whole walk to the parking lot, Chan's gaze was at the floor, both his hands in his pockets.

Seeing how they all reacted earlier, Chan figured Jeongin agreed to come home and was just going to collect his stuff.

The whole ride back home, Chan was extremely quiet. He couldn't even bring it in himself to look at Jeongin.

Jeongin kept glancing at Chan, wondering why the older was really quiet.

He couldn't tell what the older was feeling. He could usually read Chan, but now it's just.. blank.

Once the two arrived home, Chan entered the apartment in silence and headed straight to their room.

Jeongin stared at Chan's retreating form with sad eyes. What the hell is wrong with Chan?

Jeongin followed Chan to their room and opened the door. He saw Chan pull out a duffel bag from their closet which made Jeongin confused. What's the duffel bag for?

"Hyung, what's with the duffel bag?" Jeongin asked, closing the door behind him

Chan glanced behind him before returning his attention back to the bag.

"I figured you'd want to start packing early so you could go home by tomorrow. They really miss you a lot huh?" Chan said in a quiet voice

Chan felt his voice shake as tears well up in his eyes. He can't accept the fact that Jeongin was already leaving.

Except...

**There's nothing to accept.**

Chan felt arms wrapped around his waist, "Who says I'll be going back home?"

Chan's breath hitched. Wait, did he hear that right?

Chan loosened Jeongin's arms around him and turned around with wide eyes, "What are you saying..."

Jeongin giggled, "For a producer, you're a bit slow huh?"

Chan's mouth was still left hanging open, his mind not believing what Jeongin is trying to imply.

Jeongin smiled, cupping Chan's face, "**I'm not leaving hyung. I'll be staying here with you.**"

Chan gasped and pulled Jeongin in a tight hug. He couldn't believe it. Jeongin chose to stay.

Chan pulled away from the hug, holding Jeongin's shoulders, "Wait why??"

"I couldn't bear leaving you. I've grown attached to you and I honestly love spending time with you. Plus, I know I'll be safer here with you." Jeongin smiled sweetly at Chan

Chan felt his eyes well up with tears as he pulled Jeongin in another hug. This time, the tears were caused by joy and not sadness.

He felt happy knowing that Jeongin will stay by his side and that he doesn't need to say goodbye.

And Chan couldn't be any happier.

"It's okay Jeongin. We understand." Jeongin's mom smiled sadly

Jeongin called up his mom and asked to meet her alone in the cafe Chan works at. Jeongin explained why he felt uncomfortable to go back home. That it was mostly because of Jihoon.

Jeongin told her everything that Jihoon did to him until the part where Chan found him in the alleyway Jihoon threw him in.

His mom was upset with the news she just heard. She had her own suspicions with Jeongin's injuries. She saw them all when the younger fails to cover them properly.

She always wondered who's been doing this to him but she didn't want to ask. She wanted Jeongin to be ready to tell her. Now is that day.

"I'm really sorry for everything that Jihoon did. I promise he won't come near you again. We'll treat him better." His mom said with tears in her eyes

At this point, both had tears streaming down their faces. Chan, who was currently on cashier duty, kept glancing at the two as they talked. He could barely focus on his job, having Woojin nudge him everytime a customer walked in.

Jeongin's mom felt upset that her own son would do this to his brother. She knows Jeongin isn't biologically related to them, but that doesn't mean he isn't family. 

"It's okay mom." Jeongin smiled

"I guess I better get going. You and Chan okay?" She stood up and smiled at Jeongin

Jeongin nodded with a smile as his mom turned and headed to the cash register.

Chan realized Jeongin's mom was headed towards him so he immediately straightened his back and put on a smile... a rather stiff smile..

What? He's nervous.

"Good afternoon maam, would you like to order anything?" Chan smiled [A strained one, I'd just like to clarify.]

Jeongin's mom shook her head and smiled, "It's okay. I just want to say thanks for taking care of my Jeongin. Always stay safe okay?"

This time, Chan relaxed and gave her a sincere smile.

"Of course maam. Jeongin is an important person to me. I'll always protect him." Chan sincerely said with a sweet smile

Jeongin's mom placed a piece of paper in front of Chan, sliding it towards the male, "Please keep in touch okay? I want to hear from you both every once in a while."

Chan smiled, pocketing the paper, "We sure will."

Jeongin's mom nodded before bidding both boys goodbye. Chan glanced at Jeongin with a smile on his face and saw the younger smiling at him.

They can both live happily now. No more bad memories to haunt Jeongin. He was free.

"Hey you guys are gonna be my ride to Jisung's for family night right?" Woojin asked as he passed by, stopping behind Chan

Chan nodded as he rolled his eyes, "Hyung, I'm always your ride. Got your stuff ready right?"

Woojin nodded before walking off to serve a customer's coffee. Tonight, they were planning on sleeping in Jisung's house. Jeongin thought it would be fun as he has never been in a sleepover before.

"You hyungs ready to go?" Jeongin asked as he stood up from his seat

Jeongin spent the last few hours playing games on Chan's phone while eating pastries and drinking the beverages Chan sent his way as he waited for their shifts to end, and of course Chan wouldn't let the baby pay for them.

"They're here!!" Jisung yelled as soon as he opened the door

"Yes, there's no need to let the whole neighborhood know." Woojin shook his head

The three of them got changed into pyjamas and got settled in the couch. The boys were watching a movie when they started bugging Felix to order for them.

"You know my korean sounds like I'm drowning, why would you let me order??" Felix asked with a bewildered look

"Because we know you've improved with your Korean, you can do it. You've been practicing well." Woojin said comfortingly

"It's funny to see you sweating so much and look like you're constipated." Minho said as he tried holding in a laugh

Felix stared at Minho with a poker face. There are two kinds of friends huh?

Jeongin laughed as the others were all hitting each other, trying to hold in their laughter while Felix ordered. And he may or may not be a part of it..

"Yes, thank you so much. Bye- I aM NEVER ORDERING FOR YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Felix screamed as soon as he put the phone down and threw a pillow at everyone

They all laughed harder as Felix attacked them. Jeongin kept laughing uncontrollably as Felix tackled him and tickled his stomach.

"Yeah keep laughing, you shall see the revenge of Felix Lee!" Felix said in a playfully threatening matter

Soon, the food arrived and they all enjoyed the food as they told random stories.

Jeongin looked around him and felt his heart soften. Man he could get used to this.

"Hey can I ask you a queston?"

Jeongin looked up at Chan, his attention leaving the TV and now completely at Chan.

Recently, Jeongin noticed how Chan is becoming more and more attractive. He already knew Chan is attractive but like... how come it increases everyday?

[Every stay in this community, am I right?]

Jeongin shook his head to get his brain working properly again, "Sure hyung, what's up?"

Chan sat beside Jeongin while fiddling with his fingers. Jeongin found it adorable but of course, he didn't comment on that.

"Can you tell me if this will work for a confession?" Chan asked

Jeongin felt his heart break a little. Chan likes somebody else?

Jeongin recomposed himself. Why would he feel sad anyway? He's just Chan's friend. Or pet- whatever.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Ever since I met you, I already knew you were someone who's going to be a big part of my life, and I was right. You and I became friends. We hang out a lot and we made a lot of memories together. We spend so much time together that I find it a bit weird when we're not together. As our friendship improved, feelings started to develop. It started when I first saw you, and I thought it would leave. But it didn't." Chan said, his voice full of sincerity

Jeongin could feel his heart break with every word that came out of Chan's mouth. He couldn't bear hearing Chan say this to another person. He wished it was him.

"What I wanted to say is... I really like you. I hope you can give me a chance." Chan smiled sweetly in the end

Jeongin put on a fake smile and nodded, "Man that was a good one. You're really good with words hyung."

Chan laughed, "Thanks. Should I make a move?"

Jeongin's smile remained stiff, "Of course. Go confess now hyung, there's still time."

Chan smiled, "**I just did**."

Jeongin's mind went blank, "W-What?"

Chan reached out to hold Jeongin's hand, "**It's you Jeongin**. That person is you.** I like you**."

Jeongin stared at Chan in disbelief as tears ran down his face. Seeing this, Chan started panicking.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" Chan frantically wiped Jeongin's cheeks, trying to stop him from crying

He was already embarrassed to confess. This is the least kind of reaction he expected from Jeongin.

"I'm sorry for crying like this. It's just that..." Jeongin trailed off as he sniffled

Chan stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"**I like you too hyung**."

Chan's mouth fell open in shock. Jeongin liked him back!

"YESS!!" Chan yelled before pulling Jeongin in a tight hug

Jeongin laughed as he hugged the older back. They finally confessed. They can now be together. At last! Man these two are slow.

The two spent the whole day cuddling to celebrate the two of them finally starting to date.

When the others found out, the first thing they did was groan and complain how it was about time they started dating. The second thing they did was tackle the two in a tight hug and congratulate them.

Chan thought he couldn't be any happier. But look, he just did.

And it's not just him. Also Jeongin.

This truly is the happiest moment of their lives.


End file.
